


Black and White

by QQI25



Series: Black and White [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But he comes back, M/M, Spideypool-prompts, Wade dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Prompt #228: the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate. when [your] soulmate dies it turns black and white again. i imagine it really screws with peter since dp is always dyingfrom spideypool-prompts on tumblr





	Black and White

The world turned black and white and Peter Parker froze. His breathing turned shallow. His chest felt tight. It wasn’t that Wade hadn’t died before, that he didn’t know Wade _couldn’t_ die. It was just . . . it didn’t exactly get easier with time. He was lucky, he knew. For plenty of people, the world stayed black and white once it happened. Like Aunt May. But he had a right to worry. Wade was his soulmate, for god’s sake. Peter rushed over to Wade’s body, moving Wade gently and carefully so his head was in Peter’s lap. 

“Shh, shh.” He wasn’t quite sure who he was saying that to. He stayed quietly with Wade’s body and waited.

A while later when colour was finally restored to his vision, he let out a whoosh of relief. 

“Relax, Petey,” Wade croaked out. “You know I can’t die.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make losing you any easier,” Peter retorted shakily. Wade immediately sat up and caressed Peter’s cheek.

“Hey, hey, Baby Boy. Colour’s back. I’m right here. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” Peter wrapped his arms tightly around Wade and Wade hugged him back. 

“It’s so, so hard, Wade. So hard. You’ve gotta stop being so reckless,” Peter implored, voice muffled by Wade’s neck.

“I’m sorry, Petey Pie. I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try harder. I promise.”


End file.
